Duel Monster Spirit Day Continuation
by Dark Magician Girl 1990
Summary: What if Dark Magician Girl/Mana had of stayed with Syrus, its a first effort so don't expect to much but I did try my best also it's worth noting I have serious writers block so if updates aren't frequent it is not me trying to be arrogant.
1. The Beginning All Over Again

**Duel Monster Spirit Day Continuation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any Yu-Gi-Oh related products so don't bother suing me as I'm to poor.

What if the spirit of DMG had never left and stayed at the academy, this is how I figure it would have worked out a **Syrus -** **Dark Magician Girl **pairing and **Alexis-Jaden**, By the way yes I do know this is nothing like the TV episode but it is my story so I'm just changing it to how I feel comfortable writing it.

P.S. I type DMG instead of Dark Magician Girl as otherwise I'd get fed up of typing the name repeatedly LOL

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think someone has a crush on you" Jaden said jokingly to Syrus when DMG had seemed to have disappeared, Syrus turned to face Jaden and said a bit downtrodden "yeah but I don't know when I'm gonna see her again do I Jaden?"

"well if she likes you like it seems she does it'll be pretty soon, your one lucky boy you Syrus, half the guys in the academy would love to have DMG fall in love with them be happy knowing you will see her again at some point, I mean even Crowler seemed pretty dumbfounded about DMG here even if he thought it was just someone in a costume".

"Yeah I guess your right Jaden" he seemed to have cheered up abit by this thought, Jaden hated seeing Syrus upset so he was glad he cheered Syrus up even if it was only temporary however it didn't take a lot to knock the confidence out of Syrus Jaden knew that from first hand experience although Zane was mostly to blame for Syrus's low confidence.

Jaden and Syrus stared at the sky towards the stars for a bit longer meanwhile the other dorms where still partying by the open log fire, Jaden spoke up "I suppose we'd best head back to the party otherwise Crowler will try to get us kicked out for going missing or something" he said with a slight chuckle "No you go ahead Jaden, I think I'll sit here a little while longer I don't feel like being surrounded by people" "If you say so Syrus, I understand".

"Thanks Jaden" Jaden walked off and started talking with Alexis meanwhile Syrus still found himself thinking about DMG's parting word and kiss.

"Would you rather I stay here then Syrus?" a familiar female voice said to him, he fell over backwards off the log he had been sitting on, was it just his imagination playing up cause he missed DMG or did he dare believe his ears,

Syrus sat up immediately and bolted his head to his left side and there standing besides him was DMG giggling slightly "well that was silly you could have hurt yourself" DMG added, he was shocked and began to stammer "w w w what are you doing here? I thought you had gone!" she gave her usual smile and laughed "I'm not gone by all means, in fact I'm here to stay think of me as your sort of spirit guide who is also in love with you to" she blushed at these last words.

"But why do you like me? There's plenty of other guys out there who are better then me" "yeah Syrus but none of them are as sweet as you they just like me for my looks and in my opinion are pretty perverted to" she added with a giggle "especially that man who looks like a woman" "Oh you mean Dr Crowler? I suppose you could say he is in a way" "So can anyone else see you DMG?"

DMG started pouting cutely at Syrus "If the others could see me do you think you'd be able to speak to me without getting interrupted?" he looked confused for a moment and then started laughing "Good point" "Mind you I think your friend, Jaden can see me as he believes in the heart of the cards I've spoken to his winged Kurebo sometimes he's a very good friend to you from what I've heard off Kurebo"

Alexis looked over towards where Syrus was and saw he was chatting animatedly with what appeared to be thin air "Jaden" "What is it Alexis?" he asked confused "Jaden, why is Syrus talking to himself I'm worried for him" "Don't worry to much Alexis I'm sure he's just getting over the fact he never got to say goodbye to that girl in the DMG costume" in fact Jaden could see DMG talking to Syrus but didn't dare tell Alexis that in case she thought he was crazy "I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow after he's had a sleep" Alexis looked concerned but had to admit there wasn't a lot she could do "I guess your right Jaden".

Dr Crowler was in a particularly good mood since he had seen the DMG costumed girl, he was also quite confused as to who the student dressed as DMG could have been as all the students he had taught he didn't remember that student at all and there was no way a outsider could have found the Academy who didn't rightfully belong there, he was determined to find that student as anyone who almost beat Jaden was deemed an ally to him the question was trying to find that girl and convincing her to join him, not to mention where she managed to acquire a DMG card considering only Yugi should have had a DMG card.

"Hey DMG, do you mind if I ask you a question?" "Sure Honey what is it?" he went quiet for a moment thinking how to word the question politely, "How did you come into existence now I know on duel monster spirit day that the spirits of the cards can roam free but I wonder how your managing to exist in this life with me, weren't you supposed to return to the card you came from or something……not that I want you to go or anything I'm glad you haven't" he added quickly the colour draining from his face, DMG noticed this sudden change of face "Don't worry I'm not offended in fact your question is quite reasonable, I remain here simply because of your strong belief in my existence even before you met me, for example when your friend Chumley said I wasn't real you stood up for me and said I did exist you didn't listen to his bigoted opinion therefore I have enough energy from your belief from you to remain outside the card, and I will always remain by your side for as long as your belief carries on".

Syrus laughed awkwardly "I didn't know my belief could do anything at all other then make me lose, you see I'm terrible at dueling…….." DMG butted in "You're not a bad duelist you just have low confidence in your abilities is all, don't worry I will help you raise your confidence and I know you will become king of dueling, even better then your brother Zane even" he fidgeted a bit his face glowing a steady crimson from embarrassment from being praised by a pretty girl, no not just any girl his beloved DMG was saying he was a good duelist at that moment he felt he could take on Zane and win in a duel because she believed in his skills as a duelist "Besides you have a girlfriend now" she said giggling "that oughta improve your confidence as well, but I'm just glad I found the right person to be with I definitely didn't make a mistake picking you I can tell".

What happened next shocked Syrus dumbstruck, DMG had pulled him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity, Syrus found himself trying to compare the kiss to everything good that had ever happened in his life and yet found nothing that could compare to that moment, if he where to die on the spot he would have died a happy boy knowing that he received the best kiss from the best girl imaginable.

Jaden turned away rapidly he had seen the two in a passionate embrace, he never figured that Syrus would have the guts to do something like that without fainting or at least getting a nose bleed but yet there he was in a romantic moment with DMG that he, Jaden wish he could have with Alexis. He had been that unfocused that he walked right into Alexis meanwhile she was still in her Harpie lady costume and both fell to the floor him on top of Alexis her underneath, both where looking at each other with glowing cheeks Alexis had somewhat imagined this moment since she realized she liked Jaden but thought it would never happen Jaden had also secretly dreamt of something happening like this but had never expected it to happen like this.

"You can get off me now" Alexis said with a shaky laugh "I'm so sorry Alexis I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice you and I guess I kinda walked into you" Jaden was surprised he would have expected her to get more angry but yet here she was pretty calm, Jaden moved aside and helped Alexis up "honestly, I'm so sorry" "It doesn't matter Jaden I know you didn't mean it" he looked relieved "I didn't hurt you did I?" "No its ok I'm fine, just a little shaken to be honest I didn't mind that happened" she looked away quickly after saying this "What do you mean Alexis?" Jaden had an idea what she meant but didn't want to look like an idiot, she faced him again "what I mean is that I like you Jaden, if I'm honest I have for a long time I just didn't want to say anything" there was a awkward moment of silence and Jaden then spoke "I always liked you to Alexis but I thought you didn't like me like that" "Where did you're friends go Alexis?" "Oh they headed back to the girls dorm earlier" "it's a good thing they did otherwise they'd be teasing us non-stop" Alexis said giggling "hey Alexis, do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" He asked.

"No thanks I'll be okay to walk back, besides if anyone tries to attack me I'll use my claws" she added laughing Jaden would agree fake or not that the Harpie lady costume claws would hurt a bit if used on someone, he then started laughing Alexis had started walking away when she turned around again "hey Jaden?" he cocked his head inquisitively "Yeah?" "I almost forgot to do something Jaden" "and what would that be?" to answer his question she kissed Jaden and then said goodnight.

"It seems I'm not the only one who has found a relationship tonight if what Kurebo said is true" "What are you on about DMG?" asked Syrus confused "If Kurebo has told me the right information then it seems Jaden and Alexis are a couple now" Syrus didn't look surprised "I knew he always liked Alexis but then again so did I at one point before I met you, I hope they are happy together" DMG stood up "Hadn't we best head to your dorm it's quite late" Syrus checked his watch "you're right its 11.30pm we don't wanna get in trouble shall I show you where the dorm is DMG?" he held out his hand towards DMG and she grabbed hold of it "Okay then lead the way Syrus."

It was 11.45 when Syrus and DMG got back to the dorm room and Jaden arrived about a minute or so after them, Chumley had already went to sleep. "So did you two have fun?" Jaden asked them, DMG spoke first "of course we did and if what Kurebo told me you did was correct you did as well?" Jaden looked confused Syrus then spoke up "so Jaden is Alexis a good kisser I wouldn't know because I never kissed her like you did" Jaden went ashen faced "Yeah she was a good kisser anyway guys I'm going to bed" he said trying to avoid continuing the conversation "night guys" "Goodnight Jaden" DMG and Syrus said in unison "so anyway DMG where are you gonna be sleeping?" DMG looked at Syrus like he had gone stupid "where do you think silly? In your bed with you of course" Syrus started flapping "but, but, but there's not enough room cause it's a single bed and then we don't even know each other properly it seems inappropriate" DMG put a finger to his mouth to calm him down "don't worry I won't do anything to you I just want to sleep in a proper bed is all, a girl like me does need her beauty sleep after all" she giggled after saying this even Syrus laughed "okay but let me get my pajamas on first I'll be right back", DMG found herself thinking that Syrus was a very shy boy but in time she intended to change that for him to be king of games she would have to change that, Syrus returned a moment later in his pajamas and climbed into bed, DMG climbed into the bed after him.

DMG wrapped her arms around Syrus's torso and snuggled into him more, he could feel her breasts on his back and this almost caused him a nosebleed but he figured he would have to get used to it, besides it weren't that bad to be loved like that every so often, Syrus layed awake listening to DMG's soft breathing meanwhile she slept he then dozed off himself confident in the fact she wasn't going to suddenly disappear on him.

**: To Be Continued**

**I hope you folks enjoyed the story as you can probably tell this is my first time writing so please review fairly and give constructive criticism and any ideas you may like to see in the story if you do like the story I may continue with it if not then you shall never be burdened by another one of my stories again LOL if anyone wishes to discuss with me about My story or just random chat my MSN is **


	2. Two For The Price Of One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any Yu-Gi-Oh related products I just write stories ok.

The second part of my story sorry it's took so long I've been kinda busy but now I have had time to write it out YAY!!!! And secondly I've decided to start calling DMG her Egyptian name when she was alive, a.k.a. Mana

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Duel Monster Spirit Day**

Syrus woke up after what seemed the best sleep of his life, he dreamt that DMG had spoken to him and stayed in his bed but Syrus blamed it on a lack of sleep maybe he had been imagining things, he still had his eyes closed and was trying to locate his glasses with his hand but someone handed them to him "Thanks Jaden" when he lifted his head up however when he turned to face who he thought was Jaden it was in fact DMG, looking confused slightly by being called someone else's name.

"I'm not Jaden silly don't tell me you've already forgotten my name" she added with a pout, "mind you it's not really my proper name, my real name is actually Mana" she added thoughtfully.

Jaden had been very quiet for a while meanwhile Mana had been speaking mostly because he had for some reason lost the ability to speak as the shock of seeing Mana in front of him when he was convinced that maybe he was hallucinating her would knock the wind out of anybody, he eventually found his voice again "so you are real then, sorry about the way I reacted but it's just the shock that something good has actually happened for me" Mana then jumped in and corrected "I think you'll find the proper phrase is something good happened to us **both**" she put a lot of emphasis on the word both and then smiled sweetly at Jaden, Jaden then reddened slightly with embarrassment "yeah I meant to say that, hey do you know where Jaden is? Normally round about this time he'd either still be asleep or dueling Chumley".

Mana sat down next to him "he went out early this morning apparently to duel Chazz although I don't recognize him without his XYZ Dragon Cannon costume much, but I reckon he's went to meet up with Alexis and oh yeah by the way Syrus I saved you the hassle of having to get clean clothes as I was awake earlier then you and thought you'd appreciate it" she waved her wand/staff slightly and the clothes came towards Syrus at a pretty fast rate and hit him in the face "oh sorry" Mana said slightly cringing "even back in Egypt I could never master that spell very well and Master Mahad used to scold me for it" she said laughing but then her smile turned to a pained look which Syrus noticed almost instantly "What's the matter Mana? You look like you've just been to a funeral all of a sudden" Syrus said worryingly.

Mana stood up and walked over to the desk where some of Jaden's unfinished homework set by Dr Crowler lay "Nothing is up" she said sounding miserable "Nothing that I can fix anyway" she added in a quiet undertone but Jaden had heard this added comment by Mana and grabbed her by the shoulders gently till she faced him "please Mana tell what's upsetting you I don't like seeing you like this" Mana was looking at Jaden with tears in her eyes "it's just I miss Master Mahad although now you would know him as the card Dark Magician, the problem is Master Mahad is with the king of games, Yugi" after she finally said his she fell into Syrus's arms silently tears streaming from her eyes.

Syrus didn't understand all of the details but Syrus gathered that she missed this Mahad person a lot but that must also have meant one thing, she was also from Yugi's deck, a renegade spirit if you will.

Finally when Mana had stopped crying she handed Syrus something, a card "this is a gift from me to you" she said smiling even though it was obvious she had recently been crying when Syrus looked at the card it was none other then the DMG card she had used to duel the irony was this card also represented her to "this card proves of our bond Syrus always look after it".

Syrus was shocked by this kind gesture and looked slightly guilty "shouldn't it be me giving you gifts, not the other way" he said with a half hearted laugh, Mana cocked her head slightly sidewards with a inquisitive look "what need do I have for personal possessions though Syrus".

Syrus stammered "I I I don't know but it only seems fair Mana you've given me this I feel I have to return the favor somehow" Mana gave Syrus a heartwarming smile that would melt the most miserable of hearts "all I wants is for you to be happy and do good in your dueling ability that will be good enough for me Syrus" she then pulled Syrus into a big hug knocking Syrus's glasses askew.

"Well isn't this a cozy scene, I never thought you'd find a partner Mana" a mystery voice said behind Mana that made her heart beat very rapidly, her grip slowly slackening around Syrus "Master Mahad is that you?!" she asked before turning around, as she turned round she instantly got over excited and leaped into Mahad's arms meanwhile poor Syrus was left looking confused at the scene before him he stepped forward cautiously and decided to say something "erm….. Mana is that the guy you where talking about before?" Syrus was kinda dumbstruck about the whole scenario "do you mean Master Mahad if so then yes it is him".

Syrus decided if he was going to get anywhere he needed to seriously ask some questions but Mahad spared him of these trivialities "oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself my name is Mahad, as you've probably worked out by now and just in case you're wondering about the bond I have with Mana it is nothing more then Master and Apprentice so do not fear me getting in the way of your relationship" Syrus felt sure enough now that this Mahad at least wouldn't ruin what bond he had with Mana "so are you a spirit from Yugi's deck to, if you don't mind me asking?" he added quickly.

"I **was **a part of his deck but seeing as I only vowed to serve the pharaoh not Yugi I saw no need for me to be a part of his deck any more, the three god cards in his deck are also thinking along the same lines myself personally I also wanted to be reunited with Mana again also so I could help her spell casting just like old times, isn't that right Mana?"

Mana played with the a lock of her hair uncomfortably "Don't worry Mana I'm not going to punish you for leaving Yugi's deck as I know you had to find the chosen one you truly belong to besides then I'd have to punish myself then" he said with a slight laugh "Now Syrus" Syrus butted in "how do you know my name?" Mahad looked slightly stressed if he had got a Millennium Item for each time someone said that he'd be able to do everything he ever wanted "I have lived far longer then you and have learnt a great deal more then you, I can tell your personality just by looking at you and I can honestly tell you, you seriously need to work on improving your confidence. Although I'm sure Mana has already told you this" Syrus shifted uncomfortably "yeah she has but it's not my fault it's my brothers' "You mean the one you call Zane" Syrus found it creepy that Mahad could get information without even asking "yeah Zane is his name".

"You should ignore his negative words don't focus on your weaknesses but your strengths and then focus on your weaknesses and improve upon them till they become strengths to" Mahad said knowledgably, Mahad was about to say more when the door opened in the dorm in Jaden walked in "hey guys, who's the dude in the purple getup?, the costume duel was yesterday not today" Mahad give Jaden a semi-evil stare due to his lack of respect, Mana also gave him a nasty look and even Syrus was joining on the staring although not as evilly "Was it something I said?" meanwhile placing his deck in a drawer for safe keeping Mana was the first to speak "you shouldn't show master Mahad so much disrespect" "Master?!" Jaden cocked his head inquiringly looking confused Mahad then spoke out "yes she is my Apprentice and I am her master, Mahad is the name not **dude in the purple getup**!" Jaden laughed nervously "sorry about that its just something I normally say" Mahad seemed to calm down "fair enough but next time please be more courteous then that by actually asking for peoples name properly" "I'll bear that in mind" Jaden said with a cheeky grin.

Mahad face Mana and Syrus "who is that Buffoon?" Jaden face vaulted when he heard that "That is my room mate and friend Jaden Yuki, he's also a great duelist to" Syrus added "Well Jaden it is nice to meet you and by the way I am hardly fond of your attire either so your in no position to judge my clothing if you were" Jaden was rubbing the back of his head where a lump was forming "I wouldn't think of doing something like that".

**Well that's it for this page folks as always it's been a pleasure writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it, someone suggested that I add some sort of stalker to the story to add a twist and in a way I have but there is no chance of Mahad ( Dark Magician) getting with Mana (DMG) I still need to develop the story relationships first and maybe then I shall add some sort of Stalker/ past lover and also I apologize for the lack of duels in the story but as I say I'm building up the story first and secondly I'm kinda crummy at writing down duels I can do dueling for real just cant express it in words thanks for reading anyway**

**Dark Magician Girl 1990**


	3. Trials and Tasks The Blast From The Past

**Trials and Tasks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/ Yu-Gi-Oh GX otherwise I'd be a rich man, secondly I do not gain profit and thirdly thanks leo the white ranger for writing out the duel that will probably appear in the next chapter of my story folks.

A few weeks had passed since Mana and Mahad had taken to living alongside Syrus, Jaden and Chumley in the Slyther Red Dorm apart from the fact Syrus had altered his deck to spellcaster types, life hadn't changed all that much at the dueling academy with the usual array of homework at that present moment in front of Jaden. Normally Jaden was pretty much distracted from his homework especially when it was set by Dr Crowler usually because because he was thinking of ways to improve his deck however todays distraction came in the form of Alexis sitting besides him in the Slyther's Dorm, she was supposed to be helping Jaden with the homework but the reality was due to the fact the dorm was quiet they where having a kissing session the only thing that Jaden enjoyed next to dueling was a good kissing section with Alexis.

There relationship was going pretty well as was Syrus and Mana's ;

Jaden couldn't help but notice the difference in Syrus's behavior as of recent he was definitely much more confident in his dueling ability, these days Jaden was having to put more effort into dueling with Syrus then any other time he could remember not to mention the fact between Mahad and Mana, Syrus had created a pretty tough deck to beat it wasn't so much that Jaden was losing more on the contrary Jaden was still winning most of the duels but there was a spark in Syrus that Jaden had never seen before when dueling him.

He knew that it wouldn't be long before Syrus became equal in skill to Jaden if not better inevitably the Academy couldn't help but notice the difference in the normally shy demeanor of the timid Syrus becoming more serious and dare they say it, intimidating even everyone would love to have known what had changed Syrus so much but no-one was to find out as no-one would have believed him if Syrus were to try and explain.

Yugi was sitting in his armchair pondering over the disappearance of his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards when the phone at the side of him began to ring, after a moment or two he answered "Yugi Moto speaking" what followed was what could only be the sneering voice of Seto Kaiba but this was no pleasant call and definitely no pleasantries where going to be exchanged "I remember a time you looked after your cards Yugi, now it seems you disregard your deck as worthless, has the title King of Games gone to your head or something?" Yugi was confused how did Seto know that his two best cards went missing however comparing him to Seto was not a very pleasant experience to Yugi "I remember a time a title like that would have gone to your head, however I am nothing like you as you should be aware Seto so no I haven't got arrogant like you once where".

Seto went quiet for a moment before answering "I admit at one point I was very selfish and arrogant however times change as do people, I have learnt from my mistakes of the past whereas you are making mistakes at the present moment anyway explain to me how one my students, Syrus Truesdale has come to acquire the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl card I was under the impression that only you had" this piece of information made Yugi dumbstruck but he recovered what could only be called a business like manner which was so unlike Yugi to be like "Listen Seto, I want you to get them back for me from this Syrus kid okay? Then once you've got them I'll come to collect them they belong in my deck" he added in a acidic undertone.

Seto mulled over this idea for a moment and then replied in a serious tone that he only ever used when he was determined to get his point across "actually no I won't Yugi, you see I'm not into splitting up good friends and couples" Yugi remained silent, Seto gathered from the silence he could continue his speech "it seems that the spirit of Dark Magician Girl or as Syrus knows her better Mana has bonded in a romantic way that even I'm heartless enough to ruin and as for Dark Magician or Mahad as he was once known in Egypt has made a good friendship with Syrus" he ended plainly.

Yugi was getting angry by what Seto was saying "Fine then if I will duel this Syrus to get them back if that is agreeable to you Seto?" he spat viciously. Seto replied with an almost peculiar cheerfulness that Yugi never knew Seto possessed "that I can arrange, however with the way Syrus has bonded with them and how in tune he is with his deck I seriously doubt your chances of winning against him, in the few weeks I'm aware they've been in the academy with Syrus they have developed a link stronger then you achieved in the years you held onto them it's pitiful really Yugi, you never made any effort once you became King of Games and treated your cards as mere tools rather then things that deserved your respect Kisara can see that and so can I as I have managed to bond with all the cards in my deck I don't know about you but I believe in my cards" Yugi laughed till he had a coughing fit "that is something I would have said to you years ago, do yourself a favor Seto do not patronize me, my friends done that which is why I despise them now" Seto couldn't help but think how pathetic Yugi sounded "whatever you say Yugi but at least I still have self respect and friends you are to duel Syrus in two days, I will send a car to pick you up to drop you off at the airport your flight will leave at 10 a.m. , now goodbye." Seto hung up the phone before Yugi could respond, Yugi was smirking to himself, Syrus would rue the day he ever managed to get his two prized cards he headed to the kitchen to pour himself a generous helping of Gin before turning in for the night two days from now the cards would be his again and Syrus would be humiliated.

Dr Crowler was approaching the Slyther slackers dorm to fetch Syrus Truesdale, Crowler had given up on finding the girl who had dressed as Dark Magician Girl she had disappeared like a spirit without a trace with no way of locating her identity. Crowler was about to knock on the door that lead to the Slyther's dorm when he found himself wondering why Yugi Moto would challenge Syrus to a duel sure he had certainly improved but still Zane would have been more likely a worthy opponent for Yugi, however Seto had given Crowler strict orders to inform him of the upcoming duel and that was it one thing was assured Crowler wouldn't miss that duel even if he was sick as seeing the king of games in action was a rare sight and definitely something one should not miss and seeing the Slyther slacker getting knocked off his high horse would be most interesting, Dr Crowler rapt on the door "Syrus, I wish to speak to you please" no response Crowler decided to open the door regardless of an answer however at that moment Dr Crowler had walked into the dorm Jaden and Alexis where in a passionate embrace.

Crowler face vaulted and caused a bang as his face collided with the floor roughly this bang was the only thing that managed to get the young lovebird's attention with an ashen-faced Crowler crumpled on the floor in front of them and they broke away very quickly trying to look innocent though there cheeks where glowing a reddish colour still "uhmm she was helping me with homework" Jaden said nervously, Alexis choosing to stay quiet "if thats what they call homework these days" Crowler mutter as he got up off the floor "Jaden, where is Syrus do you know?" Jaden blinked stupidly "to be honest I don't know where Sy is Dr Crowler, why do you want him anyway?" Jaden asked confused it was either for bad news or he was in trouble somehow.

"That is none of you business, all I shall say it is important regarding your friend if you see him please tell him I wish to speak with him, oh and by the way I want your real homework by tomorrow Jaden no excuses" Dr Crowler left the dorm closing the door behind him and this was the cue for the couple to continue there activities, the truth was Jaden had knew where Syrus was but didn't want to tell Crowler where he was.

Syrus was staring at the abandoned dorm with Mana one side of him and Mahad the other, the even had started off as just him and Mana practicing dueling and generally enjoying each others company as couples do but Mahad had then turned up saying he was fed up of watching Jaden and is romance life so the group decided to scope out the abandoned dorm to pass the dwindling day light hours they had left, Mana and Syrus where chatting animatedly where as Mahad was focusing intensely on the dorm as if he where searching for something important about its aura or something like that the moment had been pretty normal till it seemed that Mahad was talking to what appeared to be thin air Mana looked at her master with worry in her eyes was it possible for spirits to go mad she found herself wondering whereas Syrus raised his eyebrows inquisitively and gathered front he look on Mana's face this wasn't normal behavior of a spirit that Mahad was acting like.

"Master Mahad are you all right?" Mana asked, Mahad looked at her as if she had gone mad "of course I'm fine I'm just speaking to the Pharaoh" Mana was definitely concerned at this point "but how is that possible, the Pharaoh left this realm many years ago his soul is free to roam in ancient Egypt again" Syrus understandably was looking confused "what are you two on about" Syrus asked exasperated, Mana decided to answer the question of Syrus's "many years ago before you where conceived our Pharaohs soul dwelled inside the millennium puzzle that the younger Yugi Moto wore around his neck, suffice to say there came a point the Pharaoh and completed his objective in the earth realm and given that he lose to Yugi the Pharaohs soul could be released back to Ancient Egypt and Yugi won the duel this is why it seems impossible Master Mahad is speaking to him and also why we have rebelled against the Yugi of this day as he treated us like dirt once the Pharaoh left this realm" she finished the explanation with.

Syrus hadn't grasped everything but understood the basics of the explanation "I guess I understand why you're confused then" "good, because I don't think I could be bothered to say that all again"Mana said laughing, Syrus chuckled briefly they then looked at Mahad who stood stock still and then seemed to loosen up again, Mahad faced the two but when he spoke the voice was not Mahad's "it's good to see you after all this time Mana, I suppose this young man before me is the one you have finally settled to stay with as opposed to the corrupt Yugi, I can tell it is he has a spiritual aura that tells me all I need to know" Mana smiled slightly "right as usual Pharaoh, this is Syrus Truesdale".

Syrus had always been pretty rubbish at stuff like feeling the atmosphere around him but he knew this Pharaoh that had possessed Mahad was one to be respected for more then his title yet he couldn't help being stuck between bowing and standing "you needn't try so hard Syrus, your involved with Mana which makes you a friend to me as well" Syrus sighed with relief "I see you have improved greatly to what you used to be like , Mana tends to to have that affect on people" the Pharaoh said with a chuckle "whats that supposed to mean?" Mana replied pouting cutely "that you're such a beauty that no man could help but improve vastly around you, it was a compliment don't worry" he said matter-of-factly "treat her right Syrus, shes the best girl you'll ever have the luck of being with, I should know I've known her enough centuries" Syrus was on the verge of saying something but the Pharaoh cut him off "I do not wish to be rude Syrus but I have come here with important information for you regarding a duel with the King of Games Yugi, clouded is his judgment by alcohol and the title he carries, he was starting to treat his deck as a mere tool for winning which is why you are lucky enough to have my close friend Mahad and Mana here with you it seems he has found out about your whereabouts and is to duel you in two days, if he wins Mana and Mahad go back to his possession and myself personally i don't believe he deserves them back and I'm sure you feel the same" Syrus had a rage in him he never knew he possessed.

"No way will I let him take them back, I will not let him win no matter what!" Mana's cheeks glowing a brighter colour then usual and the Pharaoh was very impressed at the determination he saw in Syrus, before him stood someone who would surely in time become the King of Games with a pure heart and understanding of respecting his deck to "I wish you the best of luck Syrus although I have a feeling you wont need it hopefully I will see you again in my own body" Mahad's body jerked after these last words and he was back to normal, Syrus stood before the two spirits with his fists clenched " I promise you two that no matter what I wont let Yugi take you away, you deserve better then that and you two are to important to me to lose" he finished impressively, Mahad was the first to speak "spoken like a true man and duelist I will help you all I can to prepare for the upcoming duel" Mana didn't say anything she just pulled Syrus into a hug with silent tears of joys streaming down her face and whispered thank you this caused him to slightly blush, Syrus found himself thinking that there was no way he'd lose for the sake of Mana and Mahad he would give it his all.

In the distance Zane had saw what had happened including the spirits that now where always around his brother, Zane found it hard to admit but he was impressed not that he'd admit it any time soon till he felt like it.

"Just remember" Mana was saying to Syrus "we will be there alongside you to battle and support you" as she finally adjusted her duel disk "Thanks" Syrus said "but for now get your game on!" as they both pulled out 5 cards in preparation for the strenuous training sessions that would be needed for the next two days, it would be hard but failure wouldn't be an option.

Sorry bout the long update but I have been writing out the story and been a bit busy hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next story will have dueling in it, scouts honor LOL


	4. The Duel to Decide All

The Duel to Decide All

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/ GX or any of its products and/ or by-products I just write stories and I have to thank Leo the White Ranger's assistance in writing out the duel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rumour of the duel that was to take place between Syrus and Yugi was now common knowledge at the academy, if people thought Syrus was still a joke even after the way he had improved there was no way they could say he was now though no-one was exactly sure why Yugi was going to duel Syrus the fact remained this was the biggest event that would happen at the Academy for a while to come. Although this fact wasn't bothering Syrus at all.

For two days straight Jaden hadn't seen much of Syrus on account of all the training that he had been doing to prepare himself for the duel which in all honesty wasn't very long to prepare in although Syrus had failed to mention what would happen if he lost the duel against Yugi, it wasn't so much he thought he would fail it was more because he didn't want to have to worry about things that would never happen. As a result of the training Syrus now hadn't duelled with Jaden for those two days nor did he hardly speak to him and Jaden felt that maybe this was a sign there friendship wasn't as strong as he thought on the other hand he was sure Syrus had his reasons for only wanting to practice with the two spirits who had done so much to improve his skill.

Everyone had gathered into the main battle dome of the school minus the Principal and the two duellists' in question, both of them at this moment where in separate changing rooms Yugi was changing into a near enough black outfit and brown belt, the belt buckle shaped in a ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic made out of gold and to top it off a deep rich blue cape, the edges in a yellow colour. He was feeling pretty confident he would win against Syrus without to much effort the only way his attitude could be explained as was of a person filled with egotistical overconfidence however over in Syrus's changing room the atmosphere was totally different.

Syrus looked no different as he was still wearing his uniform the only addition to his uniform being the duel disk attached to his arm for the upcoming duel as Mana and Mahad where providing some last minute hints and comfort to Syrus "remember Syrus Yugi may be King of Games but he plays without passion which in turn provides him with a disadvantage and you with a opportunity you can use to your advantage" Mana said "If he has not changed much since we left him chances are he is underestimating your duelling ability and is purely playing to win back us in his possession again but I don't appreciate him thinking that me and Mahad are just some parcel that you can pass around and I'm very sure with the training from the last two days and previous to these that you will win, during the duel me and Mahad will have your back no matter what the odds, do you understand?" she finished, her hand braced on Syrus's shoulder "Everything she said" Mahad added "there seems no point in me saying anything when Mana has covered it all, however I do wish you the best of luck and look forward to being your friend after this duel" a disembodied voice also joined in on the good tidings, the voice of the Pharaoh "I'm sure you'll do fine Syrus, there's no way that you'll let these two down and me" the voice then went but the atmosphere was now one of a place full of renewed hope.

An announcement crackled over the loudspeakers in the changing rooms "The match is about to begin would Yugi Moto and Syrus Truesdale start making there way to the arena please" the two opponents left the rooms and started making there way to the arena "I sense Yugi is near to us" Mana said with bitterness in her voice "don't worry Mana he can't do anything to you meanwhile your with me" he said in a serious tone that sent tingles down her spine, a mixture of fear and pride.

"So you must be Syrus" sneered the tall figure at Syrus of Yugi "how about if you hand over the cards I'll go easy on you and not make you look as stupid as you are" Syrus stood there saying nothing just steering him in the eyes with great dislike, most people would have loved to have been as close to Yugi as Syrus was at that moment but this was a personal duel and Syrus couldn't have cared any less about Yugi's fame or title, Mana on the other hand was attempting to try and slap Yugi for being such a arrogant jerk but was getting held back with great difficulty by Mahad "Calm yourself Mana he is not worth your effort" however Mana wasn't listening and was still struggling against Mahad's cast iron grip "you think your so good don't you Yugi, just because your King of Games, I'll tell you something your no better then scum in my eyes for the way you treat your cards Spirit's" something inside Yugi snapped he lunged towards Syrus his fist clenched however before Yugi could collide his closed fist with Syrus a blast of light knocked him off his feet, when Yugi looked up he saw a very angry looking Mana with her wand pointed straight at Yugi "Don't you ever try to hit Syrus again, you got that otherwise you'll find out what its like to be on the receiving end of intense power" Yugi laughed maniacally and got up off the floor "oh look my capes ripped, what are you gonna do about it Dark Magician G.." Mana interrupted him "My name is Mana not Dark Magician Girl not that you even bothered to learn or use it".

Yugi approached Mana in what he thought to be an intimidating manner "Just you wait bitch, when your back with me you'll pay for striking me down you belong to me, not this kid" Yugi stopped talking when he felt some sort of powerful force behind him "would you mind stepping away from my apprentice, you lost that right when you treated us as dirt so-to-speak so do yourself a favour ands walk away before I hurt you, oh and by the way watch your language around a female its very rude to call a girl a bitch in this day and age and I can assure you, you will not be leaving here with us in your deck either" Yugi assessed the situation before him "3 against 1 eh, hardly what I'd call a fair fight".

"4 if you include me as well" came a voice from the shadows, a figure emerged from the shadows that was infact Seto Kaiba his facial features showing nothing but utter dislike of the man before him "true that it is a unfair number against you but I seem to remember we agreed to settle the differences in the arena with some sort of honour if you possess it, not in the hallways fighting with a child, now tell me who's being unfair now good work Mana it's nice to see you're looking out for Syrus you to Mahad" the two spirits remembered Kaiba from the past about how selfish he was and determined to show everyone up however the Seto in front of them was much more different , matured would be the aptly suited word for him "It is nice to see you have matured in the time that none of us have met in conflict" said Mahad "unfortunately the same cannot be said about Yugi" Syrus piped up "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here Mr Seto Kaiba, sir" Seto laughed "I was here to make sure Yugi didn't try anything like he has and also as much as it may surprise you I am here to judge the duel" Yugi had a face like thunder when he heard this "well then" Syrus said "I think the crowd is getting bored of waiting so were best getting this duel started" Seto nodded in agreement and the group headed towards the exit the duelling pitch.

The principle had taken a seat near the front alongside Dr Crowler "So where is Syrus, from the looks of things everyone's been waiting a while" Crowler replied in a sniffy voice "I don't know, maybe he's learnt that he's not such a good duellist as he thought" as Crowler finished the sentence a person stepped onto the field.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am the referee for this duel between our student, Syrus Truesdale and the outside challenger Yugi Moto" the crowd was screaming loudly at the mention of Yugi's name "this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Yugi duelling a student of our school which I sincerely doubt will ever happen again, I am aware you have waited a while but I can assure you your patience will be justified now without further ado let me present the 2 duellists" Yugi and Syrus both walked onto the field at the same time and one went left the other right "Now duellists begin!"

Let's duel" They both shouted

Syrus: 4000

Yugi: 4000

"I'll go first" Yugi said "And I'll play Alpha, The Magnet Warrior in defence mode (1400atk/1700def) and end my turn"

"Ok" Syrus said nervously as he drew "I play uh Magicians Valkyria in defence mode (1600atk/1800def) and end my turn with a face down"

"I draw" Yugi said "and play Beta the magnet warrior (1700atk/1600def)"

"Activate my trap card" Syrus yelled "A Rival Appears which allows me to summon another Magicians Valkyria in defence mode"

"Then I'll end with two cards face down" Yugi finished

"Ok I play Skilled Dark magician (1900atk/1700def) in attack mode" Syrus said as he gulped "attack Beta"

"Not so fast I activate Spellbinding circle stopping you skilled dark magician right in its tracks" Yugi interrupted

"Ok I'll uh end with two face downs" Syrus stammered

"I play Gamma the Magnet warrior (1500atk/1800def)!!" Yugi yelled "And now my magnet warriors combine" he continued as the three became one "to become Valkyrion the magnet warrior (3500atk/3850def)"

"Uh but you still can't attack due to my Valkyria" Syrus said with relief

"Not if I activate fissure destroying one" Yugi said

"Then Ill play magical dimension to summon dark magician girl (2000atk/1500def) by sacrificing Valkyria and destroy Valkyrion" Syrus declared

"Not if I separate them again making there be no target" Yugi countered "And now ill play one card face down and end my turn"

"Ok I draw" Syrus said "and now i play one card face down and end"

"My turn" Yugi said "And now I play polymerization to fuse the Buster Blader and Dark Magician in my hand..."

"Hey wait a sec I thought you only had one Dark Magician" Syrus interrupted

"Actually I won this Dark Magician" Yugi said turning the card over to be the Red Suited Dark Magician! "In a duel in battle city. As I was saying I fuse them together to form Dark Paladan (2900atk/2400def) attack his Magicians Valkyria"

As Dark Paladan attacked Syrus activated a facedown card that was obscured for a second then revealed to be Cithonian blast.

"Now the weakest monster on the field, in this case your Alpha, is destroyed and we take half his attack power in damage" He declared proudly

Yugi: 3150

Syrus: 1650

"Fine then I play one card face down and end my turn" Yugi said

"Time for one of my best combos I activate power bond!!" Syrus declared "And fuse my Steamroid and Gyroid for Steam Gyroid (2200-4400atk/2000def)"

"I activate my facedown Final Fusion" Yugi interrupted "destroying Steam Gyroid and Dark Paladan and taking their attack from our lifepoints"

All of a sudden both monsters blew up as both players life points went down to zero.

The arena was quiet as if the whole crowd where muted mostly cause of the shock that the two duellists had drawed against each other, the lowly Syrus against the Yugi Moto and yet it had come to a draw, slowly like air getting let out of a balloon the noise grew louder and louder until nothing but cheering could be heard and nothing else, the loudest cheers where coming from Alexis, Jaden and Chumley even Zane was smiling at his little brothers achievement however Zane also knew this put Syrus in a awkward predicament as the terms of the duel where that if Syrus won that Mana and Mahad remained with him however no one was victorious so neither of the two had any claims over the spirits.

"Oh no, what am I supposed to do" Syrus found himself thinking "there's no way I'll be able to keep Mana or Mahad now, I bet Yugi is just gonna take them off me " Syrus faced his opponent who had his facing downwards and his eyes wide in what could only be shock.

"How did the boy manage to defeat me, I am the King of Games for Christ's sake and yet this boy showed me up, draw or not his skill is… Impressive, maybe I was wrong about this Syrus deserving them come to think of it what have I done to deserve Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl back" Yugi shook his train of thought off "what am I thinking, its like I actually care about them humph.. I've been such an idiot the fool deserves them why do I want traitors in my deck" Yugi faced Syrus and stared him in the eye "as far as I'm concerned you keep them… things. There nothing but traitors anyway but I swear I'll be back to show you exactly what I'm capable of and you'll regret the day you even tried to beat me" and without another word he twirled round his cape following in a ragged action and walked off presumably back the changing rooms.

"You done well Syrus versing Yugi like that to achieve even a draw is impressive" Kaiba was saying as they where walking off the pitch "and I'm sure you are happy that Mana and Mahad will remain here to".

"Yeah I will be, I'm just happy Yugi didn't try to take them off me" Kaiba smirked "he wouldn't have dared I may not actively duel as much anymore but I was still intimidating to him". "Not to mention the fact I would have stopped him myself" said a mystery female voice behind them, the female figure was tall and slender wore a ragged dress and had silvery, long hair and blue eyes "this Syrus is Kisara my spirit guardian if you will, suffice to say this is why I see your spirits to".

"It's nice to meet you Kisara" Syrus said cheerfully "the pleasure is all mine Syrus" Kisara said "So how come she's your spirit guardian Kaiba?" Kaiba ruffled with the back of his hair awkwardly "it's kinda complicated, let's just say my obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Kisara are quite relevant, it is in simple destiny for us to be together as it is for you to be united with Mana and Mahad" "anyway I'm sure your friends are dying to see you so I shall not keep you any longer, until next time we meet Syrus" Syrus and Kaiba shook hands and both went opposite directions, when Syrus exited the door no sooner had he stepped outside he was confronted by his friends .

"That was one great duel Sy, even if it was a draw" Jaden said beaming " I agree good job Syrus" said Alexis "Yeah it was pretty good but can we head back to the dorm for grilled cheese, I'm hungry" said Chumley everyone just laughed including Mana and Mahad.

"Does Chumley only ever think of his stomach?" Mahad asked sarcastically "yeah pretty much" Jaden replied "why ask something so silly Master Mahad" Mana said giggling "just thought I'd break the quiet is all" he said shrugging, everyone headed back to the dorm for a celebration Syrus taking his time strolling back with Mana hand-in hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay I finally got around to the duel, I knew I would thanks again to Leo the White Ranger for helping me with the duel and I hope you folks enjoyed the story sorry bout the long update by the way.


	5. Just Like Old Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor do I own a car but that is another thing all together lol nor am I making any profit from these stories as otherwise (A) I'd be rich and (B) I'd probably already be in jail.

I'm sorry bout the long time since an update but have had Major Writers block which has made my creativeness drop significantly by the way this chapter contains lemon or something basically sex but don't know what the proper word is so please don't complain and say you ain't been warned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Old Friends Reunited For A Common Cause

Syrus and his friends where celebrating in the Slyther Red Dorm after his draw with Yugi, though he technically never won by the standards of the rules he had still kept Mana and Mahad which was a win enough to Syrus, Jaden and Alexis where up dancing, Chazz was in the corner of the room looking huffy because he never got to duel Yugi, Chumley was marauding the table that had been laden with snacks and Syrus was just relaxing with Mana and Mahad in another corner of the room "it looks like you're here to stay then" said Syrus beaming towards the two spirits, the two looking just as happy at this piece of information Mana piped up.

"I knew you could do it Syrus, but I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by attacking Yugi I just didn't want you to get hurt" she added cringing slightly Syrus took a hold of her hand.

"It's alright, besides at least you showed Yugi that your not as weak as he thought you were Mana at the end of the day anger gets the best of us it's human nature" Mana looked puzzled "but I'm not human not any more anyway" Syrus shook his head exasperatedly "I know you're a spirit but your still a person with feelings and thoughts therefore you are still human regardless, besides how else could I kiss someone that ain't real" he said with a cheeky grin, this earned him a kiss from Mana.

"I suppose your right, I guess I'm just being silly" Mahad chuckled slightly "so nothing new then eh, Mana?" Mana pouted cutely "that's not a nice thing to say Master Mahad" all three looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Uhmm Jaden, Syrus is talking to himself again" Alexis said to Jaden with the same worried look she had when she first saw Syrus do that and once again left Jaden feeling as awkward as last time and this time he could only think of one thing to say "you know how a lot of weird stuff went down at the dorm where Atticus was"

Alexis was looking slightly confused "yeah what about it?"

Jaden was trying to think of a logical way to explain the situation but ended up being quite simple in his explanation "well I gather since then with all the Shadow Games we have saw besides other things that there's more to life then meets the eye, right?"

Alexis was getting patient "your point being"

"Well after the Costume duel where I beat the DMG girl and Syrus was pretty bummed thinking he'd never see her again well it turned out that it really was DMG or to be precise her Spirit and now she's sorta bound to him in a kinda relationship and to make things more peculiar she was an Apprentice of DM back in Egyptian times as far as I can tell, you don't have to take my word for it but I swear it's true" he said meanwhile tussling with his hair awkwardly half expecting her to laugh at him Jaden also felt as if someone was behind him.

"So I wasn't imagining that my brother can speak to Duel Monsters then that's a relief, by the way your lucky I and Alexis only heard you otherwise everyone over the campus would be saying your crazy by now" Zane said with a slight smirk, Jaden jumped back slightly as he had not heard or expected Zane to be here in the dorm.

"When did you get in here?" Zane just looked at Jaden quite expressionless "long enough to hear that snippet of information, I'm surprised at you actually I thought you of all people would always be alert" Jaden laughed "just because your expecting everyone to attack you think I should to" he said jokingly.

"I'm not saying you should be like anything just giving you a friendly pointer is all" Jaden didn't know how to take this "well thanks for the heads up, I have a question though if you've knew all this time about DMG an DM why didn't you say something to Syrus?" Zane stared at Jaden like he'd just told him to burn his deck "If I did that then I wouldn't be able to keep the heartless brother image would I?" a rhetorical question Jaden understood where he was coming from "I suppose your right but still would it hurt to show some pride of Sy's achievement " I already have" Zane said plainly and then headed off to towards his dorm leaving Jaden confused by his last comment he was about to ask Alexis if she understood what he meant.

"Believe me Jaden, I can't understand my own brother half the time so I definitely won't understand Zane's mentality" Jaden just closed his mouth unable to think of anything to say "besides when where you thinking of telling me about Syrus getting with DMG you know you could have trusted me with it" Jaden felt slightly guilty "I wasn't sure if you'd believe me is all, sorry" he said with an apologetic tone to Alexis, Alexis just looked at Jaden and just smiled "your forgiven not that I was worried but still an apology out of you sounds cute" Jaden mocked anger and was going to say something but before he could Alexis had pulled him towards her and started to kiss him.

Mahad had left muttering something about he felt to uncomfortable by all the people surrounding him and had vanished somewhere leaving him and Mana alone, Mana looking slightly flustered as a good part of the night they being Mana and Syrus had been making contact with each other but now when there flesh touched it caused them both to get goose pimples even when there hands brushed it caused a feeling like static electricity to spark between them and though Syrus and her had been in quite a good conversation with Mahad about different spells and the potential that Syrus could soon be trained up to understand and maybe even use some of the Magic he had seen Mana use this thought made Syrus happy but still his mind wandered into untold fantasies of him and Mana being **truly **alone and doing things that came with the perks of being a couple this had caused Syrus to blush rapidly meanwhile thinking of these things leaving Mahad confused as to why Syrus was blushing and by the look on Mana's face she was thinking the same thing the giveaway sign being that even though she appeared to be permanently blushing when she thought about embarrassing things or was just generally feeling humiliated here cheeks went an even deeper Crimson like they where now.

"Hey Syrus, do you fancy going for a walk somewhere quiet?" she said with a sheepish grin on her face and a look of longing in her eyes, a look he understood very well "if you say so" he said trying to sound calm and unconcerned but his voice giving away his nervousness the two of them stepped out of the Dorm and took a moment to feel the cool breeze blowing against them, the sun had long sunk into the oceans replaced by twinkling stars and a full moon Syrus turned towards Mana "so any idea where you wanna go?" Mana tapped a finger against her face thoughtfully clearly thinking of the ideal spot Syrus noticed this "try not to think to hard, I don't want you to get hurt" he said cheekily, Mana had misunderstood him for a second and looked genuinely annoyed but then pulled her tongue out at him "for that little comment your going to have to catch me now" and before he could react she ran off and he decided to follow once his mind caught up with him they where heading towards the old Dorm.

Mana made sure she had a bit of distance between her and Syrus but not to much that he couldn't keep up either and up ahead she saw the Abandoned Dorm and the pathway that lead to the entrance of it she headed up the path with Syrus still in chase behind her into the musty buildings interior, the main entrance had a couple of scattered sofas around the room covered in dust cloths and a mish mash of wooden furniture and book shelves and the thing she had been looking for the stairs that lead to the dorm rooms she then headed up the stairs.

Syrus looked around the ground floor Entrance trying to find Mana but without success "up here silly" he heard her shouting he turned to the direction he had heard Mana's voice and saw her standing there looking impatient "come on then unless you don't want to follow me anymore" she said suggestively her eyes twinkling almost entrancing Syrus, though Syrus knew she had the body of a goddess he most loved her eyes and her personality more then anything.

He headed up the stairs after her, his pace quickening till he reached the very most top step and a few meters away was Mana by a set of Dusty double doors which where open she gestured Syrus to follow her in to the room which he done so and the door closed behind him which shocked him at first but then he realised Mana probably done it, the room was probably the one who was in charge of the Dorm all those years ago the furniture was extravagant enough to show that towards the centre of the room was a handsome Dark Oak four poster bed the red curtains around it slightly decayed but rather then ruining the image they improved it there was a marble fireplace set into the wall with the smoulders of a long forgotten fire still in it which was also lit up by Mana throwing a light into the room that was comforting and in the corner of the room stood a book shelf adorned with books mostly that seemed to be fantasy stories and teaching manuals the covers where mossy and decaying slightly from age but where still readable nonetheless meanwhile Syrus was taking in the sights around him Mana was already laying on the bed waiting for him to join her, he headed over to the bed.

When Syrus had laid next to Mana on the surprisingly comfy bed he knew what was coming but it didn't stop him feeling nervous which Mana sensed, she made the first move leaning over him and helped him take off his jacket and t-shirt and discarding them to the floor at the side of them he felt embarrassed at his weedy body but Mana didn't mind but once again knew what he was thinking "don't worry Syrus, your beautiful to me no matter how you look besides we all have insecurities about our bodies myself included" Syrus felt reassured and at these words Mana started undressing herself to removing her hat and removing the one piece outfit she wore causing her breasts to be in full view of Syrus causing them both to blush her nipples were already erect the only thing she was wearing now was a white, silk thong which was already sticky from the fluids oozing between her lips.

Syrus removed his trousers leaving him in his boxers his excitement not hidden as his penis was erect beneath the boxers Mana was shocked at how big he was and pulled down the boxers to get a better look meanwhile she was getting wetter even still, she then took a hold off the erect shaft and starting moving her hand smoothly up and down causing Syrus to jerk slightly from the pleasure it was causing him progressively moving her hand faster and faster till he couldn't cope no more "I'm going to come!" just as he was about to come she put her mouth over his penis and swallowed it all, the feeling of her mouth over his shaft was ecstatic and what's more clearly she enjoyed the liquid.

"Now it's only fair that you provide me pleasure to" Mana said matter of factly meanwhile licking her lips eagerly, Syrus took the initiative and removed her underwear which was now nearly see through from the juices flowing out of her she had a pad of blonde pubic hair, being the virgin he was he experimented slightly he had a rough idea of what to do from various sources but had never really had the opportunity to practice these things but he knew he had to do something so he started to lick the outer lips of her vagina meanwhile he let one of his hands start teasing one of her nipples his other hand he used to the open the vagina lips revealing the innards of her vagina to be a pure, untouched pink colour her clitoris was erect, he started to lick her clitoris as she gave off little moans of pleasure which he found cute and gave him the reason to do this with more gusto till she was literally raggedly breathing in between her moans, Mana had enough of the teasing and pushed Syrus onto his back grabbing his erect penis and she guided it to her wet vagina eager to have something inserted.

Syrus entered into her smoothly as she started to rotate her hips in a rocking motion a slight trickle of blood mingled with cum as her hymen had been broke, still moving and grinding faster in an attempt to cum quicker Syrus felt as though he would die from the intense pleasure as did Mana "I'm Cumming Mana" she was trying hard to speak "me…to… just…. Hold on…." Shortly afterwards she screamed from the intense pleasure as did Syrus and they both feel asleep naked under the sheets next to each other.

Mana felt someone shaking her gently to wake up she slowly opened her eyes and was looking into Syrus's face and then what had happened earlier came flooding back to her but right now Syrus looked slightly ashen faced as though there where intruders there "sorry if I've interrupted you two but I have important news for you to so if you could get dressed and head to the entrance where I have something to show you" said Mahad looking slightly exasperated at the scene before him, he walked out the room allowing them to get dressed in privacy "so where you a virgin Syrus" asked Mana casually as she was putting her clothes back on "…..y y yeah" said Syrus slightly embarrassed "me to" said Mana equally embarrassed when both where dressed they headed out the room holding each others hand to find out what Mahad wanted.

When the young couple reached the ground floor they noticed one of the sofa's with the cover removed and two figures sitting on the it one of Mahad and the other Syrus didn't know but Mana clearly did "Pharaoh!?" the strangely dressed, spiky haired youth acknowledged her with a smile and a slight nod "so I finally get to meet you in person Syrus its quite a pleasure to meet you" he said meanwhile holding out his hand to Syrus in a gesture to shake his hand he took the offer and noticed the Pharaoh had a firm grip and Syrus couldn't help but think back to something his father had said **"someone with a firm grip is someone you can trust" **and his dad had always been right about people like that "well it's nice to meet you to Pharaoh but how come you're here?"

The Pharaoh looked flustered "why does everyone ask that stupid question, I am here because at this present moment you are gonna need as much help as you can get for the upcoming task that faces you and Mana thus I am here to train you as well as oversee Mahad in training you and as a bonus I can get to properly see what kind of man my friend has got with as well you see I regard Mana as a sister in a respect and I'm sure your aware how siblings can be very protective of there own kin" Syrus said nothing "now then we do have serious business to discuss regarding you and Mana and potentially everyone else's existence to, I have learnt of your draw against Yugi and since then there is information you may not know of you are of course aware of Shadow Games and of certain practices like black magic that is supposedly long dead or the stuff of stories however it seems that Yugi has come across a old rival of Seto Kaiba, a Mr Zigfried von Schroeder who many years ago went bankrupt but determined to regain his fortune and status decided to hunt down ancient treasures of Egypt".

"Upon his search he came across an item I thought long to be gone and a myth a supposed 8th Millennium item created by Anubis, the item in simple was a sword but with power to create chaos with a single slash, with this sword there is the potential to destroy entire cities and overthrow Governments fortunately Zigfried was incapable of understanding the Hieroglyphs but because of your draw with Yugi he seeked down this person as they hated Seto as much as him and has translated the Hieroglyphs thus telling him the secret of the sword and how to use it thankfully the only way to possess its power is through Shadow Games and Yugi has convinced Zigfried to come to the academy to gain the power from the students and I can guarantee the first target will be you".

Syrus found this an awful lot to take in "so you're basically saying that I need to save the world like in the movies" he said sarcastically "even though it is not a movie but yes that is what I expect of you and Mana, it will take a few months before they attempt this but still training is of the utmost importance there are dark forces at work here and as the Pharaoh I cannot allow it to go untested which is why I need you and Mana your power together is phenomenal and bare in mind Zigfried is not exactly famed for his kind nature" Syrus checked his watch "damn it, we need to head back to the dorm Mana its getting late and I don't want any one to suspect anything".

"For now Syrus I bid you farewell and be sure to visit here tomorrow as we begin training Mana is to stay with you and I shall take residence here alongside Mahad till further times, by the way Syrus your zip is undone" Syrus fumbled at the zip and said goodbye to Mahad and the Pharaoh with Mana in tow "typical eh Mana we have a bit of fun and then the end of the world is upon us" Syrus said half jokingly half stressed.

"Do you regret what we done?" Mana said looking sad "no no no no I didn't mean it like that it would just be nice if we could have a quiet life is all it seems like someone doesn't want us together" he said laughing "I doubt that fate brought us together that's why we are going to have to fight together and we'll both be apprentices of Magic now" they approached the quiet dorm and as they entered they found no-one there.

"Where is everyone?" Syrus asked the empty space pointlessly as if expecting everyone to pop out of nowhere and say Boo! "Does it matter, just come to bed" purred Mana who was already laying on the mattress waiting for him "are you up for round two?" she said suggestively, it wasn't a question Syrus knew he wouldn't get much sleep but he'd blame it on his teenage hormones and he had the strangest feeling that he truly would need her to support him over the next couple of months and her him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's the next chapter done eventually sorry it has took so long but I'm quite a slow writer and had Writer's block so I'm sure that's good enough reason I'm aware that the Lemon scene may or may not have been to graphic but this is the first time I've done a sex scene thus have little experience of how graphic it should be so I'm sorry if I offended anyone with it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Peace out Folks.


	6. Of Staffs and Poison

Quiet Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/ Yu-Gi-Oh GX franchises, thus do not make a profit for these stories and do not take credit for the characters who clearly have not been designed by me, oh and yes it's took a long time for me to update the story and I suppose there's no excuse for the amount of waiting readers of this story have had to endure but at least you probably had other better authors stories to read on the site in the time you have waited for me to do this chapter, if I am to give a reason in hope that you patient readers will understand is that I have been working on a story I fully intend to publish and sell in the near future and have been focusing on trying to get as much progress done on it as possible but for those patient readers I give thanks for your waiting and/ or watches.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zigfried entered the courtyard of the Apartment complex where Yugi lived; today was the day Yugi would tell him the full plan that he had taken strenuous time to put together regarding the future use of the sword, Zigfried pushed the buzzer which was linked to Yugi's Apartment, moments later Yugi's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Who is it?" asked Yugi

"It is I Zigfried, you asked me to come here so we could discuss certain 'things' didn't you?" Zigfried waited for a response

"I'll buzz you through now Zigfried" the door clicked meaning it had unlocked, he entered the hallway and made his way up the stairs.

Zigfried didn't bother to knock on the front door as Yugi had left it open for him, shutting it behind him he made his way to the kitchen where he heard Yugi humming away to a song on the radio, Zigfried entered the kitchen to see Yugi had prepared drinks for the two of them on a silver tray there was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses made of crystal, Yugi felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Just head to the lounge Zigfried I shall be in there a moment to join you" Yugi said with his back turned to Zigfried, he nodded at the figure still not facing him and headed to the lounge.

Zigfried sat down on the corner unit sofa and stared vaguely at the plasma screen on the wall, not really hearing the news displayed on it which was currently going on about mysterious murders occurring in Domino City.

"Investigations are still going on into the deaths in Domino City, up to this point seven people have been attacked by a mystery assailant, it is assumed by the police that these attacks that have claimed three lives and left four in dangerous conditions both mentally and physically and all seem to have been attacked the same way, the chief of police has vowed to catch the maniac who is doing this as soon as possible and implores anyone with information tell the police immediately, rewards of up to £2000 are available for anyone who can provide such a thing, and now onto the other news, it seems that all truck drivers are going on strike due to a fuel shortage, the drivers are claiming that prices of diesel are ridiculously high, Hank has more info on the story…."

The TV screen went off shaking Zigfried out of his stupor, Yugi had turned it off and tossed the remote on the sofa then placed the drinks on the coffee table and handed a glass of wine to Zigfried and then grabbed one plonking himself down on the sofa also and took a sip of the wine.

"Now then Zigfried, you already aware that we can cause utter destruction with the sword if we wish assuming we can harness the souls we can gain even more power from it but I have also discovered something else about it that not even I was aware of until recently which a couple of 'guinea pigs' helped me find out".

Zigfried drank some of his wine and placed the glass on the table besides him

"As long as it doesn't affect your plan I don't particularly care, I came here to find out about the plan" he said impatiently.

"Ah, but you see this will be important for you to hear" said Yugi with an air of someone trying to tell someone a simple task who kept forgetting how to do it.

"It seems the sword can be used to manipulate others, control them like a puppet if you dare to believe it, I was pleasantly surprised by this ability it has"

Zigfried took another sip of wine; Yugi figured he could now explain the other factor that could have ruined the plan.

"Also it seems the sword can only have one master and unfortunately I don't think you are suited to the sword whatsoever so I am going to have to dispose of you so you can't ruin it" Yugi said with a malicious grin now on his face, Zigfried knew this was the time to leave and rapidly at that, but even though he knew in his mind to move seemed the most appropriate thing to do his body refused to do so and merely remaining seated.

"What have you done to me?!" asked Zigfried panicking

"So what's your poison? Ever heard that term Zigfried, well I put a twist on it and made it literally exactly as it says" it then occurred to him that he had been poisoned

"Look on the Brightside; I am ending your worthless life the most painless way possible so you should feel privileged" he had a twisted smile on his face seeing the helpless person before him dying slowly, he would then extract Zigfried's soul once he was nothing but a corpse, he felt no guilt in doing this nor any remorse just a sick pleasure at the thought of gaining power, defeating Syrus was his primary goal, anything else he could use the power afterwards for didn't really bother him till he had defeated Syrus and gotten DMG and DM back.

Zigfried managed to say "You traitor" he had anger in his eyes which then faded as he passed on his body slumping slightly on the sofa.

"And now the fun part" said Yugi as he grabbed the sword and aimed it at the place where Zigfried's now unbeating heart was as to extract the soul.

Meanwhile at the Duelling Academy everyone was studying for a particularly hard quiz that Dr Crowler had arranged to ensure no one was slacking, he emphasised the Slyther Dorm should study the most though meanwhile appraising his group of students, the bell chimed signalling lunch, a mixed array of students all leaving the classroom as fast as possible as though being around Crowler was as bad as being in a room with someone suffering from a highly infectious disease, most of the students where muttering about studying outside of the classroom, Syrus headed outside to eat his lunch which Mana had prepared for him, Mana was following in his trail soon followed by Jaden and Alexis and finally Chumley who had the most lunch of them all, they found a conveniently placed bench beneath a tree and sat there.

Jaden piped up " aww man why did Crowler have to set such a stupid exam, doesn't he know duelling is as much about fun as it is knowing knowledge and strategy, he's such a bore" Alexis sighed.

"You know Jaden, as much as I agree with your theory on 'fun duelling' surely even you realise that you need some sort of strategy even if is minimal" Mahad said, he had just appeared behind Jaden.

Jaden shook his head in disagreement "no way Mahad, I already have a strategy which is to not have a strategy I play with my heart not my head" Mahad seemed to want to disprove Jaden but felt it was pointless so he decided to talk to Syrus instead who at least would listen to him.

"Syrus, I have managed to acquire a staff for your spell caster training which I believe is of the utmost importance that you learn to as soon as possible" a staff appeared in his hands which seemed slightly aged and worn, but none the less in usable condition to anyone at that table who couldn't see spirits it would appear that a staff had materialised in Syrus's hands, though they now knew of Syrus's communication with the spirits.

"Thanks Mahad" he said genuinely grateful for it, though a bit disappointed the state it was in.

"I know it seems a bit worse for the wear but there's a good reason for that, it's because it was the first staff I ever owned before I had the one I do now it served me well and now I hope it serves you well also, besides in this day and age I could hardly go to a shop and ask for a spellcasters staff because one, they aren't made anymore and two nobody could probably see me anyway" Syrus could see his point, Mana squealed excitedly.

"Now you're an apprentice just like me!" she said, unashamedly kissing him on the cheek causing Jaden to say get a room.

"So when do we begin training?" asked Syrus.

Mahad pondered for a moment before answering him

"I'm aware of your modern day commitments so I am not going to ask you to practice during your school hours, the best time will be after your lessons have finished and weekends, you and Mana are best meeting me and the Pharaoh at the dorm make sure to bring food as well Syrus, spellcasting consumes more physical energy then you'd imagine"

"One problem Mahad what am I to do with this staff, I can hardly hide this let alone carry it without people noticing it" Mahad just smiled slightly.

"This is the first quick lesson I shall teach you now then which is how to store and hide the staff by magical means" Syrus looked slightly nervous

"Don't worry it's not complex in anyway, if anything it's the simplest thing you'll ever learn when you wish to store it away just will it away".

"Will it away?" Syrus asked confused.

"Just imagine a place hidden away there it shall go and vice versa to summon it to hand, or in simple imagine the place you stored it and think to yourself you require it" Mahad said as though he had just explained how to boil a kettle of water except more complicated.

"Okay I'll give it a shot then" said Syrus nervously; Mana gave him an encouraging smile, he closed his eyes and imagined the dorm, "I don't need the staff now" he repeated in his head concentrating totally on his image of the room, he felt a slight tingle in his body, he opened his eyes curiously and saw the staff had now gone, Mahad smiled approvingly.

"Where did you imagine it to go?" he asked Syrus expectantly.

"The Dorm I think" Syrus said unsure.

"I shall be back momentarily then young Apprentice to check it was a successful attempt" Mahad disappeared for about a minute and then reappeared, a broad smile on his face

"it appears that you have achieved the task my friend now if you could just summon it back to make sure it wasn't a fluke" Mana seemed to be waiting on bated breath to see if Syrus could do it.

Syrus pictured the dorm in his mind again "I need the staff now" he thought and the same tingle occurred again and Syrus was pleased to see he had managed to summon it back.

"I'm impressed my friend, it has took you one try only and you have managed to harness one ability already, it seems you are a natural at this thing, I shall be heading back to the Pharaoh and he shall hear of this promising news" Mahad disappeared again most obviously besides the Pharaoh now, Syrus saw no need for the staff now and made it disappear again.

It seemed as though Mana had been saving her excitement at Syrus's achievement, Syrus was reaching for a sandwich when Mana pounced at him causing him to lose balance and fall of the bench onto the grass, Mana still attached around his neck "Master Mahad seemed impressed, as was I".

Syrus laughed "it did feel kinda cool doing that" Mana just smiled at him and chuckled.

"Yeah I normally find it fun to do stuff like that as well, just wait till you start learning the big stuff…." Mana was interrupted as the lunch bell chimed again to say that lunch was over and the afternoon lessons were soon starting, Mana and Syrus got up off the ground and all the others stood up and made there way to the Academy however Chumley hung back slightly and faced the two or as far he could only see, one.

"You know this kinda creepy Sy, I mean falling in love with a spirit and doing the disappearing trick with the stick is just plain….. Weird mind you, it's still pretty licious also I suppose" he then headed after the others.

"Typical Chumley, he thinks it's weird then he thinks it's cool I wish he'd make up his mind" Syrus said shaking his head.

"Well he is a sceptic Syrus, I don't know what you expect" said Mana matter of factly "anyway we need to head to the classroom so Crowler can bore you some more".

The two headed off to the Academy for an afternoon of boring lectures and work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's this Chapter done maybe a bit to late but it's worth a shot I suppose, I have changed the sections to a style which hopefully may make it easier for you to know who the hell is talking anywho that's me done folks, I've done the hard part now you just have to read it and hopefully enjoy it.


End file.
